


Sky Queen

by Killerkat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerkat/pseuds/Killerkat
Summary: When Mist isn’t in the s class trials so Wendy doesn’t go and ages seven years. What happens in those seven long years while they waited?Kinda an AU





	Sky Queen

When they heard what happened to the rest of the guild in Tenrou Island many panicked, others didn’t believe it. Wendy of course heard a horrible screech which came out of her mouth.

All she could think was how Carla and all her friends where missing. She stared panicked jet carried her to the back and left her to cry alone.

Once she calmed down she heard the and other guilds talking about investigating. Lyon was their looking again and sad Wendy wanted to comfort him but their was to time every one was getting up and leaving.

————

For months everyone looked and looked but they found nothing. They couldn’t even find the island itself. After almost a year a lot of their resources started pulling back and giving up.

It was understandable but it still hurt Wendy dearly. Fairy tail still did monthly searches but they came up with nothing.

Everyone started leaving fairy tail only the loyal ones stayed. Wendy included but work was hard to find and Wendy could do much so she started training harder and learning magic that wasn’t only dragon slaying magic. The guild was dying but Wendy refused to let that happen. Ever.

————

It had been 7 months since Natus and the rest has disappeared.

Wendy had just finished a job it was rather boring but it paid good enough. She was on a ‘date’ with a rich brat at a ball. She had to brag about being a dragon Slayer and pretend she liked the bratty boy. She was happy when they finally paid her and she could leave.

She walks home to her small apartment since she couldn’t afford Fairy Hill anymore. Her apartment was the size of a jail sell without furniture but it was all Wendy could afford at the moment. She found herself sitting on her small bed staring at nothing like usual. She didn’t sleep much these days. She had matured since her friends disappeared. She never whined or complained she deals with what she has. Works as much as she can.

Unfortunately for her bisca and alzack’s wedding was coming up soon and Wendy loved everyone dearly but she just wanted to work to keep the guild going.

Wendy managed to fall asleep around 4 am. She woke up at 5 to start her day.

————

At the guild she went straight for the request board she didn’t spend a lot of time home anymore unless she finished a job and needed a new one. She look at them and found one asking for someone to build them a stage for a play. Wendy could do anything once she set her mind to it so off she went to build a stage.

————

She finished quicker than she expected she was walking home When she saw a lake she dicide to go for a swim. Taking off her tight dress and brown boots. She loved the fact that the water was so warm. She lost tack of time and when she looked up it was dark passed 12 am she got out and put on her clothes. She didn’t bother going home she just climbed a high tree and feel asleep.


End file.
